lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Shupavu/Relationships
Allies Ushari It can be easily be indicated that Shupavu and Ushari have known each other for a long amount of time. The first time we see them interact is in The Rise of Scar, where Ushari, fed up with being trampled on by the residents of the Pridelands (Including The Lion Guard), hatches a plan to get revenge by summoning Scar. For his plan to work, he asks Shupavu for a favor. She asks if there's something in it for her. He then tells her that if everything goes as planned, the fate of the Pridelands could be tipped in their favor, gaining her interest. Fans of this pair even create ships, according to which the two are a couple. Njano Njano is Shupavu's confidante. She seems to bring Njano with her more than any of her Skinks. Most of the time, she has to explain her plans to him as simply as she can. Nyeusi Shupavu seems to have deep trust in this member of her group, on account of his speed, agility, and stealth. Nyata Nyata and Shupavu are good friends since they both work together. Waza Shupavu and Waza are good friends since they both work together. Scar Aside from Ushari, Scar is the only evil creature Shupavu takes orders from. Because of her never failing to bring him the good news that he can use for his plans, the evil Lion always praises the sneaky lizard for her work. She has only failed him on two occasions. Kenge Kenge and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Sumu Shupavu and her group and Sumu are relationships since he not ready battle who told by Scar want the Lion Guard to come here. Kiburi Shupavu is an ally of Kiburi. She and Njano introduced a gecko named Hodari to him as it was the gecko's dream to join a crocodile float as Njano believed that he could use him to murder the leader of the Pride Lander crocodiles, Makuu. They also worked with the rest of Scar's Army to trap the Lion Guard and Makini as an attempt to stop them from saving Simba. Nduli Nduli and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Tamka Tamka and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Reirei Shupavu and Reirei are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Goigoi Shupavu and Goigoi are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Mzingo Mzingo and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Mwoga Mwoga and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Male Vulture Male Vulture and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Enemies Kinyonga Upon detecting that Kinyonga is spying on Scar, Shupavu sees her as an enemy and tries to eliminate her with the help from her fellow skinks. Shupavu does not believe that Kinyonga will be a problem for her and her skinks, but the sneaky chameleon manages to evade capture until the Lion Guard arrive. Beshte In Swept Away, Beshte found an ally in Shupavu and her skinks, as they offered to lead him to Rocky Plateau. Beshte even called them friends. However, this was a mere ruse as they attempted to lead Beshte into a trap which involved Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu trying to crush him with rocks. When spotting Janja and his hyenas, Beshte called for the skinks to run, not knowing they were on the hyena's side, not his. In The Scorpion's Sting, when Shupavu and her skulk reveal themselves with Ushari, Beshte appears to be shocked to see the lizards on the bad guys' side and hates them since. Bunga The same as the rest of the Guard, Shupavu may hate them, but is too scared to fight them without the whole Army. When the Lion guard appeared to stop her and her Skulk from harming Kinyonga, Bunga, along with Kion, were the only members to order them away. Hodari Hodari was cautious of Shupavu after hearing her voice. After she reveals herself and offers Hodari the opportunity to be part of a crocodile float, Hodari is overjoyed and trustingly follows her into the Outlands to meet Kiburi. Since he never found out that Shupavu was working alongside Kiburi, it is presumed that Hodari remains unaware of her true intentions. Makini Shupavu hates Makini. When Simba got stung by a scorpion, Rafiki sends Makini and the Lion Guard to get the cure - volcanic ash. Shupavu also attacked Makini and the Guard when Scar called out his whole army. Jasiri Shupavu doesn't like Jasiri. After hearing that Jasiri has been working with the Lion Guard she goes to tell Scar what's been going on. She explains how Jasiri's Clan has set up a Hyena Resistance which is the reason why Scar's plans have been getting ruined. Kion Shupavu hates Kion since he is the leader of the Lion Guard. In The Scorpion's Sting, she works with the rest of the army to try and get rid of the Lion Guard and kill Kion's father Simba. In Undercover Kinyonga she tries to go after Kinyonga when she found out that Kinyonga was spying on Scar. However, Kion's Lion Guard comes to stop the skinks. Fuli Shupavu and Fuli are enemies since Fuli is a member of the Lion Guard. She's also scared to fight Fuli without the rest of Scar's army. Ono Shupavu and Ono are enemies since he is a member of the Lion Guard. She's also scared to fight Ono without the rest of Scar's army. Kiara Shupavu knows that Kiara is Kion's sister and the future queen of the Pridelands. All through the two have never met Shupavu told Scar that she and her friends are at the mud pods and he plans to set the place on fire. Rafiki Shuapvu doesn't really like Rafiki. In The Rise of Scar ''Shupavu helps Ushari and Janja's clan figure out how they can bring back Scar. She orders Nyeusi to go spy on Rafiki and Makini to see where they go. Simba Shupavu hates Simba since she is working for Scar. Makuu Shupavu doesn't really like Makuu. In ''The Little Guy after finding out that Hodari wants to become a crocodile Makuu doesn't allow him in his float. However, Shupavu tells him that Kiburi has a float too. Hodari goes with Kiburi but Kiburi just uses him to attack Makuu. In Pride Landers Unite! the skinks find out that Kion asked Makuu if he could teach fellow Pride Landers his moves. Scar orders his army to take over, Makuu's Watering Hole. Timon and Pumbaa She and Njano don't exactly care for Timon and Pumbaa as they know they're friends of the Lion Guard and Makini. They told Scar that they were performing that sunset. Janja To say that the two merely dislike each other would be untrue. Because she's mostly on Scar's good side, Shupavu sees herself above the male hyena and can be easily irritated by him at times, as seen in Undercover Kinyonga. Cheezi Cheezi and Shupavu are a relationship during in The Rise of Scar since Cheezi first met of skinks. Chungu Chungu and Shupavu are a relationship during in The Rise of Scar since Cheezi first met of skinks. He thinks the skinks give him a creep. Nne Nne and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Tano Tano and Shupavu are a relationship Scar sent his army to finish The Lion Guard once and for all. After Kion defeats them using his roar to make them escape. Category:Relationships